


Random Trysts (AKA Billy's a Pimp)

by EphemeralScherzo



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralScherzo/pseuds/EphemeralScherzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Billy never started dating Teddy, he instead found himself much more sexually active.  (In other words, it's total porn without plot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Trysts (AKA Billy's a Pimp)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is total crack. Nothing else to note.

_**Eli** _

They're out on a recon mission, and after a long evening of nothing they decide to call it a night. They're camped out in the woods, and both of them are bored. It's clear that nothing of interest will happen until morning, but the stress of the day has them needing to unwind.

It's not uncommon for two guys to get their rocks off while out in the field. Billy keeps that in mind as Eli pulls him in for a rough kiss, palming him through his leather uniform. The dark-skinned young man sheds his royal blue jacket, revealing firm chiseled muscles underneath. Just the sight of a droplet of sweat rolling down Eli's pec has Billy hard. The heady scent of sweat and testosterone makes Billy pliant as Eli begins to unzip the back of the witch's uniform and peel it down his body.

As Eli kisses and sucks a trail down Billy's jaw and neck, leaving angry bruises along the skin, the witch is tugging at his belt. He tosses it aside in the tent and makes quick work of Eli's fly. Billy can see the swollen head of his teammate's cock and his mouth waters with need.

Scrambling out of his uniform and kicking it aside, Billy brushes Eli's lips away. He mumbles a few choice words and feels his body adjust, prepping itself. Eli sits back, his pants not even fully removed as Billy settles on his lap, guiding himself down until his ass rests on Eli's thighs.

Within moments, Billy's head is tossed back in ecstasy as Eli bites at his neck and chest. He drives himself down to meet every one of his teammate's thrusts. It isn't long before both of them reach climax, Eli releasing inside Billy and Billy streaking Eli's chest and abs. It's quick, it's messy, and when they slide away from each other, neither say much aside from Billy muttering spells to clean them up. They drift off to sleep and the next day, it's left behind as the job becomes the focus again.

_**Kate** _

Billy's not quite sure how he got here. He knows that sexuality just means what you're attracted to. It doesn't mean that's the only type of person you have sex with. Living with a psychologist mother tends to bring that about. He also knows that a body will simply react to stimuli, regardless of who is providing said stimuli.

It still surprises him that he's balls deep in Kate with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms hooked around his neck. He supposes, if he were to be straight, Kate would be the type of person he'd be into. And they both just wanted to blow off some steam.

So he decides to not worry about it as he fucks harder into her, groaning as her nails claw at his back. She squeals with delight as he nips at her ear, returning the favor with a suckle at his neck and a full body clench. Billy sees white as her walls close in on him, dragging him closer to orgasm.

It's a trial, trying to keep from coming before Kate, but he barely manages, filling up the end of condom as she spasms around him, the sensation pushing him over the edge.

She grins cheekily up at him as he pulls out and tosses the condom in the garbage. She slides her foot across Billy's lap, purposely dragging her toes across his sensitive cock. He responds with a flick to her nipple and an equally cheeky grin.

_**Tommy** _

There's something vaguely weird about sleeping with your twin brother, even if you aren't really related. Billy tries to ignore that thought as the two wrestle with each other naked. Tommy had been confident that he was going to be fucking Billy, but the witch didn't want to give him the satisfaction without making him work for it.

And that was how he found himself with a hand tangled in Tommy's snow white hair as he thrust into him from behind. The speedster makes a high pitched whine that he would later deny as Billy pressed his hips flush against his not-brother's ass. Billy stays still for a moment, long enough to tease.

Tommy growls back at him to 'fucking move already' and with a tug on his hair and a firm slap to his rear, Billy pulls back and thrusts forward hard. The gasp and the arch of Tommy's body is completely worth the glowering he'll be on the receiving end of later. A few more rough thrusts has Tommy's arms give out and he presses his face into the sheets, whimpering with every slap of flesh against flesh.

Billy's hand untangles from Tommy's hair and both hands grip the speedster's hips as he pounds into his brother's lithe, muscular body. Tommy's hand winds underneath his body to shakily stroke himself, needing just that little bit more friction before his body clenches. He howls as he comes, spilling over his hand to drip onto the sheets.  
As Tommy goes boneless, Billy's thrusts become erratic, losing all rhythm as he orgasms. His body folds over Tommy's and he chuckles at the slurred mutter of 'you could have pulled out'.

_**Cassie** _

He's pretty sure they're drunk. That's the only logical explanation to him for this. Cassie has a lovely red tint to her cheeks and her intermittent giggles make it fairly plain that she's a little further gone than he is. Billy's tipsy, not drunk enough to feel sick or be whisky-dicked. His judgment is just impaired enough that he let himself be led to the back room, away from the party.

Cassie is dancing her fingertips over the fly of Billy's jeans, and he couldn't care less that it's a girl, he just knows he's going to get head and that's enough for his slightly inebriated brain.

Her fingers clumsily undo his fly and pull his semi-hard length from his boxers. She gives him a few pumps of her fist to get him at full salute before licking a stripe up the underside. He rewards her with a low groan, soft and encouraging. His fingers reach to curl into her silky golden hair as her lips engulf his head, then his shaft until her nose meets the neatly trimmed hair at the base of his cock.

It takes a lot of effort to not thrust up into her mouth, but he manages just barely. He lets her do her thing, eyes sliding shut as the coil in his stomach begins to unravel. His cheeks flush as his hips twitch upward of their own accord.

She pulls back, swirling her tongue around the head before gripping him at the base. She no longer swallows him down as far, instead focusing more on the end and stroking the rest of him with her hand.

It isn't much longer before he gives her a courtesy tap. She ignores it, swallowing around him as he comes. There isn't a single drop that escapes. Once Cassie's satisfied that there won't be any stray evidence, she grins and wipes her mouth. She stands and winks at Billy before staggering back out to the party, leaving a dazed teenager to tuck himself back into his boxers.

_**Jonas** _

Billy writhes, fingers bunching in the sheets as Jonas's fingers curl and twist inside him. His back arches off the bed as the android's mouth engulfs him. If Billy didn't know better, he would think he was being reduced to a writhing sobbing mess on the bed by an actual human being.

Every time he got close to orgasm, Jonas slowed down. He'd been edging for what felt like ages. Billy's chest heaves as Jonas's finger slides against his prostate, making him arch off the bed and cry out. His face is flushed and streaked with tears where the pleasure got to be too much.

It's clear that Jonas is enjoying himself, watching Billy fall to pieces. Billy whimpers, overstimulation mkaing him drop all pretense of holding it together. His body spasms again, and even Jonas slowing down can't keep him from clenching around his fingers and finally coming, shooting his load down Jonas's throat.

He shakes uncontrollably, breath coming out in bursts as Jonas smooths his hand over Billy's overwrought body. Just the light touch makes him spasm again. Jonas pads out to the kitchen for a moment to grab a bottle of water before hurrying back to the bedroom.

Billy slowly drinks the water, letting Jonas take care of him. That had been intense, and he has to admit he loved it.

_**Teddy** _

With Teddy it's different. In another world, maybe he could see himself actually committing to him. He's sweet. Almost tender. Billy feels vulnerable with him in a way that he'd never felt with anyone else.

He trembles as Teddy's hand slides along his bare thigh. The blond is gorgeous and Billy can't help the way his heart leaps up as an impossibly soft pair of lips press against his own. He reaches up to tangle his fingers in Teddy's hair and braces as the shapeshifter slid into him.

It's different, more like love-making than just sex. Teddy is slow, gentle, thorough. Billy tangles himself around Teddy. His body undulates, meeting every one of his thrusts. He moans and wraps his legs around Teddy's hips, digging his heels into the swell of the blond's ass.

Before long, the two of them are moving in complete synchronicity, their voices blending. Moments later they're curled around each other, blissed out and floating in the afterglow. In the back of his mind, Billy thinks he may be far gone when it comes to Teddy Altman.


End file.
